stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Order
"You are the leader of the nation called 'Order'. Your way is of peace, and knowledge. Your people do not worship their weapons as gods." - Stick War 1 Intro. Description Order is a nation of brave warriors trained in various forms of combat until ready to endure the hardships of war. They specialize in giving each race individuality and uniqueness, so that they may be ready to call on the right race for any situation. They are also masters of adaption, as they can quickly recreate their enemies's own strategies and units for their own use. Order was once a small and meek mining kingdom. However, their conquest in Stick War 1 led them to grow into a large and powerful empire. Prior to meeting Chaos, they eventually grew into an entire continent with their Truce. This let them become so powerful as to be able to defeat the dark necromantic armies of Chaos and kill their evil leader.(Medusa). The rebel leader magikill once said "A nation called Order, has brought nothing but chaos to our people!" This is not true, as if not for Order, the several warring nations would have continued to fight each other and be conquered by the true Chaos. Comparison Unlike Chaos, Order relies on training and teamwork, while Chaos simply allows their men to let loose. Order is also composed of all-natural warriors, while Chaos of mutated, disowned, mutilated warriors--some even created purely from necromancy. Order's men focus on teamwork, and using each other's abilities to full extent. Several races of Order would fall easily to the hands of enemies were it not for their joining the great alliance. With the help of Order, they use each race's unique abilities to their highest degree, forming battle tactics to assure supremacy. An example is how Archidons are automatically told to stay behind Speartons when making formations. Another example is how Shadowrath are used amidst Speartons to form both an offensive and defensive line. History Prior to Stick Wars Order was a small mining kingdom next to the sea. As it was repeatedly attacked by it's neighbors for it's rich stores of gold, it decided to instead be the raiders, the attackers, to no longer be weak prey. As it trained it's citizens in the ways of the club, the other nations started to notice Order's mobilization of it's military forces, however they payed no attention to it, believing Order would be destroyed before they could even conquer one stone. How wrong they were, how wrong they were... First Encounter The people of Order had eventually become anxious, as they feared the attack from the other nations on their small kingdom. They had started learning the Way of the Club, and with very small numbers, attacked the Archidons before they grew into more power and became a threat to stop their conquering. The Archidons, being the neighbor of Order and believing it would not attack, mainly focused their defenses to the Swordwrath. Thus, their downfall was assured. Order had eventually captured the entire Archidon country, and studied the Way of the Bow. Several Archidons foresaw the call of Order, and chose to stay. However, many decided to escape from their land. Order, using their new advantage, planned to attack their next target, a race that showed weakness to the dreaded bow of the Archidon: the Swordwrath. Ambush While Order was preparing for their attack on the Swordwrath, they had double-thoughts of first attacking the Speartons. While their leaders were discussing, a native tribe had attacked them. Order had tried to use their new Archidons, and set them to the test. But the natives seemed to use a Spearton-like posture that copied the mighty warriors in every way. Order had eventually drawn back the natives, but with heavy casualties--more than they had expected. After the ambush, the empire of Order, seeking more men and a way to protect their Archidons--thought to seek the aid of the numerous front-line Swordwrath before attacking the powerful Speartons. Alliance Order prepared for their attack on the Swordwrath. When they had gathered what little they could muster, they attacked. Although the Way of the Sword proved more powerful than the Way of the Club, the Archidons proved extremely essential to Order's army, with one Archidon being able to kill numerous Swordwrath, and a group sabotaging any hope of the Swordwrath to charge or regroup due to the Archidons' great Arrow Rain. The conquering of the Swordwrath proved to Order as one of their easiest battles. Nevertheless, the Swordwrath fought with valor and honor in the field. A group of Swordwrath agreed to fight side-by-side with Order. However, another separatist group denied this and became hostile to Order, while another group escaped unseen, which would later be discovered as the Shadowrath in Stick War 2. Order and their new Swordwrath allies sought to defeat the separatists, who had escaped from their original lands. Rise of a Great Empire Order, with numbers replenished and morale strengthened, then attacked the mighty Speartons... and a great battle had occurred. The elite and tactically powerful Speartons broke through Order's ranks with ease, slaughtering both Archidon and Swordwrath alike. But Order's great numbers overwhelmed the Speartons, and had eventually forced them to retreat from their homeland. Similar to the Archidons and the Swordwrath, several Speartons had escaped the hands of Order. Those that decided to stay were either captured or chose to form an alliance with Order. Order had conquered the pride of Inamorta: The Speartons. Their path to freedom was assured. Their path to a great empire, however, had just begun. Wise Men Order now had the numbers of the Swordwrath, the first-strike advantages of the Archidons, and the tactical ability of the Speartons. Their empire was growing, and their final target was the Magikill, a group of wise men with magical ability. The Magikill used trickery and spells to repel Order, even causing the Speartons to change tactics much too many times. But the numbers of Order and the uniqueness of every individual race overwhelmed the Magikill--they were ready for every attack, save one where all races would invade them at once. The entire Magikill race saw the uprising of Order, and they joined their numbers willingly. Though, rebels were stirring, Order's great empire had been completed. They now had to defeat what was left of their enemies. Prominence Following the fall of each race, rebels and survivors formed groups and took over several peaceful lands similar to Order, such as Pertland. One of the groups were a combination of the Swordwrath and Archidons. They enslaved the lands they conquered, thinking of themselves above the natives. Order sought to stop this. They attacked the Prominence. The Prominence was easily taken over, due to being outnumbered and overpowered by the various races working as one. Order had eventually freed the natives, but several of the insurrectionists escaped. Order tried to stop them, but a new enemy came. Order was reminded that many Archidons escaped the invasion. However, not all joined the same side. They saw Speartons with Archidons at their backs enter the bloodshed, slaughtering what was left of Prominence. Only few of Prominence survived and fully escaped. Order repealed the dreaded Spearton-Archidon combination, who revealed themselves as members another rebel group. Only shortly after defeating an enemy, they had to attack another. Order prepared to fight the Denuoument. The Denuoument #Order knew that if they do not extinguish the Spearton-Archidon uprising, they would fall as quickly as they rose. Thus, they attacked the land which the Denuoument conquered, the other Neutral Land of Inamorta known as Westwind. But the battle did not go with Order's favor. Order knew that Speartons and Archidons were poweful races, and the mix proved even more lethal. Order's units could not penetrate the wall of Speartons, while the Archidons foiled any chance of their men to regroup or reform. Order needed a solution, and they sent in the Magikill. The Magikill stunned the Speartons so that Order's men could walk past them and attack the Denuoument's Archidons, leaving the Speartons with no support. The Magikill's Minions would provide as a solid replacement for any casualty. Order had eventually conquered the lands of the Denuoument, with only several members of the fierce bloodpact escaping. No Man's Land Order hunted down what was left of their scattered and unruled enemies. Out of search, they stumbled onto a harsh desert, with no inhabitants... or so they thought. Large creatures rose from what little darkness they could find, and attacked Order. They were fazed by such a new form of attack. they had found a race they were unfamiliar with. Order defeated and captured the gigantic creatures in the end, but with many casualties. Ambush Order was once again attacked by an unknown enemy--a native tribe that hunted down the Giants. Order and the natives fought, with the natives first having the upper hand, due to their Giant. However, once it was killed, Order's victory was assured. The natives, armed with only small clubs(clubwrath), could not repel the combination of swords, spears, arrows and spells that rained down upon them. The Great Alliance Order continued the final march to fend their enemies. They had eventually found the encampment of their foes' elite men. However, something drew fear upon Order's men: Their enemies were working as one. Miraculously, Order's men had won. Despite the enemies's own force being equal to Order, they were not as cooperative, due to their beliefs in their own fighting styles. The Final Battle Order found the campaign of their foes. They were stronger than ever, and their gigantic statue glowed from such a distance away. Order, with little hope, attacked. The battle had thankfully turned to their favor. Their enemy had adapted to all nations attacking at once, and now, so have Order. They pushed back the powerful combination of their enemies and forced them to retreat to their statue. Eventually, their defense also fell, and they garrisoned behind their base. Order attacked their statue, knowing that it will break their enemy as well. Little did they know, their enemy was watching anxiously. Order commenced their attack, and once the statue began to crack, it revealed one Giant larger than any that has touched the ground. The enemy reformed with the immense power of the Great Giant, with hope rekindled. Order had to fight a great wonder. They had been pushed back. But Order's men had made a decision: They did not go so far to be pushed back again. Their men did not retreat back to the Mountains, and instead targeted the enemy around the gigantic beast. Order gave their all, and eventually killed every single one of the Great Giant's allies. The Great Giant thrashed about, desperately trying to kill everyone near sight. But the replenished hope of Order was enough to defeat the wonder, and it crumpled and fell. The other Giants of Inamorta however disappeared and returned to their unknown origins, which would later become known in Stick War 2. Peace for Many Years Following the death of the Great Giant, survivors of the great battle, enemy and ally alike, reformed to the now peaceful and prosperous lands of Order. Order controlled all of Inamorta--or so they thought. Order assumed that there was nothing more beyond the Giant's territory, and little did they know that there actually was. Beyond the territory of the Giants that had lived within the lands of Inamorta, the polar opposite of the peaceful and prosperous Nation of Order, The Nation of Chaos was lying by in wait of the perfect chance to strike and attack The Nation of Order. But the Reign of Chaos would not come for many years, and thus Order enjoyed and celebrated the peace that would last for centuries. This peace was not to last however... Stick Empires Creation of the Rebellion Following the era of peace and prosperity, several groups began to become discouraged with the dictatorial rule of Order. These groups then met, and joined together under one banner, to form the Rebels. Meanwhile, a distant empire past the barren No Man's Land began the plans to invade Order during the Chaos Civil War The first stage of the war, which began when several provinces began defecting from Order and taking their technologies back, severely weakening the Army of Order. To make matters worse, many had rebuilt their own cities very quickly and formed and trained new armies to combat Order. With no choice, Order was forced to battle these nations to reclaim peace and set things right again. The first they attacked were the Speartons. The battle was difficult, but the Speartons had few soldiers due to their strict training. Allowing Order to swarm them with the few Swordwrath that remained with Order and bring the Speartons back into their army. The next attacked was the Archidons , but with little defense to protect their front sides. The Archidons were bring back into the army as well. As Order marched to reclaim their conquered lands, they met a splinter group of Swordwrath with a special battalion of their new, quicker, stealthier and more powerful counterparts, the Shadowrath . Once defeated though, the Shadowrath were brought into Orders Ranks as a new Unit. The next to be attacked were the Magikill and the Merics. The battle was long and hard, but in the end they too were conquered for they had no way to defend themselves from swords and spears, and thus, were to brought into the Army, and the Meric, like how they served as Healers to the Magikill, now served as healers for Orders front-line fighters. Meanwhile, the Rebels had all grouped together and had conquered the still Neutral lands of Westwind and prepared to fight all together similar to how they fought Order for a final time in Stick War 1 in their final attempt to crush Orders Army, though fortunately for Order, they didn't have another Great Giant to fight with. Order marched upon the lands of Westwind and after a battle with The Rebels, in which they win again, soon moved soon to No man's land to seek out any more Rebels that were up for a fight or simply any survivors of the previous battle. While the Order empire's troops were camping near No man's land, a Giant came out and attacked their camp, the beast was quickly brought down however, and put in chains to serve Order. Medusa, a strange woman with snake hair, raged at the fact that they had enslaved one of her own when she was the en-slaver, so she spoke to both Order and the Rebellion and swore to destroy them. Order-Chaos War Upon the speech of Medusa, both factions of the civil war realized their battle was pointless, since all it did was allow Chaos to defeat them easier. Sticking together, they reformed the Order Empire and began attacking the forces of the Chaos Empire . As they marched upon Chaos's lands they came across hordes of Giants and an exceptionally large force of unstable, suicidal Prisoners of War under Chaos Empires rule who were soon nicknamed The Bombers, nicked named so due to the explosive weapons in their hands. They were fielded by Chaos for three reasons: 1) To dispose of the useless Prisoners of War Chaos had captured throughout their Campaign as Chaos believed they could serve no actual useful purpose for Chaos. 2)To help blow up Orders Army. 3)Because it's fun to see stuff blow up, and Chaos loves stuff blowing up. Soon though, Order defeated the Giants and these Maniacal Demons, some of which were actual Demon Minions created by the Magikill spell seen in Stick War 1, though the Magikill have dispensed with that spell and spent their time learning, honing and perfecting new ones. Shaken from that battle they marched onwards. They soon came across the Juggerknights or Dark knights, once a peaceful spearton-like nation known as the Great Knights, but then they became corrupted by the Chaos. Losing many men in the battle they marched onward as well, starting to fear what came next. As they marched through the unholy lands they met a gruesome sight: Zombies that ripped out pieces of their own Organs parts and flung them at the soldiers of Order, poisoning them. They hated the smell of the walking corpses and many became sick with some sort of infection which even claimed the life of a number of brave soldiers, but they managed to defeat the dumb creatures, and marched on, with what was left of them. Then, a bizarre race of evil creatures known as Crawlers attacked with huge numbers the instant they made camp. Order, tired though it was, was forced to fight yet once again. The Crawlers were fast but weak, and Order felt that it was getting ready to take on anything. Little did they suspect, the Eclipsors, a flying demon-like unit, rained death from the skies. Many men died for the only defense Order had against the flying demons were arrows and rocks, but they were again victorious. Following the battle they copied the wing design of the Eclipsors and using leather, stitches, and magic they made the first Albowtross that day for use in further battles. The Marrowkai were next to be faced, they were feared by the Order troops as well for their ability to kill multiple units with fists from the earth, as well as use dark magic to make people themselves walk forward toward death.However,a charge demolished the Dark Wizards. They then tore through ranks of Chaos's army till they reached the castle of Medusa, and here they fought her Elite Guard. Even through they outnumbered the Guard by 20 to 1, they suffered many casualties in the process, but continued fighting on. Eventually with their superior numbers and tactics, they gained the upper ground and demolished the Elite Guard. Just as they were about to destroy the statue, Medusa herself came and froze the entire Order army to stone. The few brave men left came fought her in her weakened state personally, and the last blow came when a Spearton cut off her head. Medusa was finally dead. Order started pushing Chaos troops back to the portals, but could not fully push them back, as most of their army was petrified by Medusa. However, as they started pushing Chaos back to the portal, several Order groups rebelled, believing that since Chaos was no longer a threat, and Order weakened, that the Order Empire was not worthy of ruling them. Order, running out of troops due to in-fighting and the current war with Chaos Remnants, sent an small army to unleash the creatures imprisoned within Medusa's castle to bolster their forces. They were never heard from again, and now there are reports of armies being obliterated by elemental forces. Buildings Order has six buildings at its disposal. Each building creates unique unit types. Unlike most strategy games, these buildings are built from the start of the game. These buildings not only produce units, but also create upgrades. They can be accessed by the player by looking behind their castle walls. Barracks - 'The Barracks trains the main ground units of Order: The Swordwrath. However, it also houses the training of two other races: The Speartons and the Shadowrath. With this building, one can research Shadowrath Cloaking to sneak behind enemy lines, Spearton Shield Wall and Shield Bash to defend the back lines from enemy attack, as well as Swordwrath Rage. 'Archery Range - 'Archidons and Albowtross can be trained here, as well as their respective abilities: Flaming Bolts and Fire Arrows. Players can also find the defenses of their base here, and adjust them by clicking on the Castle Archidon button, which trains three highly elite Archidons to be put at the top of your castle's towers and balconies. 'Bank - 'This building serves as your main economical house. It trains Miners alone, but it also serves as research grounds for increasing Miners' speed, gaining passive gold, researching Miner Walls and using the ghostly Tower Spawn ability. 'Temple - The temple trains Merics, and serves as a sort of "hospital". The building can reinforce the Merics by teaching the cure, and reinforces Order's defenses with reinforce (increases statue health). 'Mage Guild '- Trains Magikill in the arts of magic. Unlike the other buildings, the Magikill lab mainly uses mana and little gold. Through this building, the Magikill can learn to poison their enemies and summon electric walls. 'Giant's Prison '- A jail specially designed and reserved for giants, this building trains newly-enslaved giants the advanced art of rock-throwing (well, advanced for them). Despite being a prison, this building actually looks quite nice,and they have a huge handcuffs and feetcuffs so that is so nice, even when compared to the Giants Lair in Chaos. Giant growth can be researched to make giants grow bigger. Units Order has unique and individual units. Each unit has its own set of abilities and are each used for different tactics. For example, Speartons act as defensive protector units while Shadowrath as offensive assassins. Their units are all organic, opposed to Chaos which is composed of many odd disabled, inhuman creatures. Each race supports one another in different ways, providing excellent tactical ability and unity. 'Miner - '''Miners are Order's main economic units, providing gold and mana to their armies. Although they have an attack, it is very weak and, as a result, they should not be used as ground forces. Their ability, called "Miner Wall" creates a solid wall made of wood that is very hard to penetrate for enemies. However, Miners can make a maximum of only two walls. (150 gold, 0 mana) .Another Miner ability is the "Miner Hustle" which the miner's speed and health increase.(300 gold,100 mana) 'Swordwrath - 'The Swordwrath are the main attack force of Order and form the backbone of their army. They are much weaker than most higher-tier units, but they are extremely numerous, take less time to train and require less gold. Their special ability, called "Rage" lets the Swordwrath glow red with anger. They will lose a portion of their health, but will attack two times faster and move much more rapidly than before. Also, the Swordwrath will not lose health when using rage in the point of death. This ability, however, only lasts for a short period of time. (125 gold, 0 mana,1 population) 'Archidons - 'Archidons are Order's primary support units. Though they have very low health, they deal high damage in groups and give great support for Order's armies. Their special ability lets them use flaming arrows. This called "Fire Arrow". These arrows deal much more damage and have a longer rage than their non-burning counterpart. (300 gold, 0 mana, 2 population) 'Speartons - 'Speartons are defensive tank units that have moderate damage, but very high health. They serve as frontliners, protecting their support units while their more fearsome allies deliver heavy blows to enemy lines. Their special ability, called "Shield Wall" lets Speartons raise their shields and take 40% less damage. During "Shield Wall", Speartons will have the option of doing a Shield Bash (if researched), which will deal little damage but at the same time stun their enemies for a short period. In the original Stick War, Speartons could throw their spears, however by the time of The Rebellion, they no longer do so. (450 gold, 50 mana, 3 population) 'Shadowrath - 'The Shadowrath are Order's primary offensive assasinator units, dealing immense damage to enemies, and more as they progress, due to their unique Fixate ability, which lets them do more damage with consecutive strikes. They are also very fast and agile, and can cloak in a battlefield called "Shinobi". They will cloak for a short period of time and when they attack, they poison the enemies. (450 gold, 150 mana, 4 population) 'Magikill- 'The Magikill are Order's spellcasting units, providing immense support that even Archidons cannot match. Alone, they are weak. But when protected by other units, they will be of great value. They have three abilities: Poison Spray, which deals poison in a horizontal line, Fireball, which deals immense damage in a small circle, and Electric Wall, which deals continuous damage in a vertical line. Magikill do not seem to summon minion by the time of the Rebellion. (500 gold, 400 mana, 5 population) 'Meric - 'Merics are spell-casting units that heal units inside a battlefield and out. They do have an attack, but the attack is very small. They have two abilities: Heal and Cure. Heal lets the Meric return a portion of the ally unit with the lowest amount of health, and Cure removes any poison a unit is currently suffering from. If many Merics heal the same unit, it will only count as one Meric. (300 gold, 200 mana, 3 population) 'Allbowtross - 'The Albowtross are Order's air units. They are tougher, yet slower than Archidons. They roam the skies, helping allies while being unreached by enemies on the ground. Their special ability, called "Blazing Bolts" is passive and will let the Albowtross shoot powerful flaming arrows so as long as he lives. (450 gold, 200 mana,4 population) 'Enslaved Giant - '''Enslaved Giants serve as powerful offensive and defensive units. Their large health , immense damage lets them defeat small armies even when alone. They throw huge rocks that deal immense damage. The rocks stun any warriors except other Giants. They have no actual combat abilities, but they do have the "Giant Growth" upgrade (2 upgrades), causing them to grow, increasing their health, size, and durability. (1500 gold, 0 mana,7 population) Category:Chaos Category:Order Category:Buildings Category:Elementals